vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber (Gilles de Rais)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant Ritsuka Fujimaru can summon in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. His human self is an ally in the Orleans Singularity. Saber's True Name is Gilles de Rais, a national hero of France who served under the famed Saint of Orleans, Jeanne d'Arc. However, under normal circumstances, his heroic aspects are lost due to his later atrocities that inspired the legend of Bluebeard. Even now he is on the verge of insanity, unsure of when he'll finally snap and turn into his later identity as an infamous seeker of the occult. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Saint War Order and Prelati's Enhancement Name: Saber, Gilles de Rais Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: 35 at the time of his death Classification: Heroic Spirit, Saber-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Expert Swordsman, Limited Power Nullification with Magic Resistance, Rage Power and Berserk Mode with Mad Enhancement, Animal Manipulation with Riding and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Fought alongside Jeanne d'Arc in life and has B-Rank Strength), higher with Saint War Order and Prelati's Encouragement (Each offers a rank up to his Strength parameter equal to Mad Enhancement) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has C-rank agility and should be able to keep up with most Servants in combat) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Has B-Rank Strength, making him comparable to King Arthur) Striking Strength: Island Class, higher with Saint War Order and Prelati's Encouragement Durability: Island level (Has C-Rank Durability and should be comparable to a more modern Servant like EMIYA), higher with Saint War Order (Ranks up his Endurance parameter to B-Rank) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without rest and continue fighting for as long as they have mana) Range: Extended melee range with his sword Standard Equipment: His sword and armor, Prelati's Spellbook Intelligence: As a commander serving directly under Jeanne d'Arc, Gilles has a wealth of experience commanding armies, especially offensive sieges. As a Saber-class Servant, he is also superhumanly skilled with a sword compared to anyone in the modern day. However, his skill pales in comparison to more famous Sabers like King Arthur. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Using Prelati's Encouragement for too long or using Prelati's Spellbook will drive Gilles insane and turn him into the insane murderer he was at the end of his life. Using Saint War Order compels him to continue attacking until his opponent is silenced. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Saint_War_Order_FGO.gif|'Saint War Order: Rally Upon the Holy Banner and Roar' Saint_War_Order_FGOA.gif|Arcade ver. Saint War Order: Rally Upon the Holy Banner and Roar: The Noble Phantasm of Gilles as a Saber. He brandishes the battle standard of Jeanne d'Arc to recreate the most brilliant point in his life while serving under her flag, gaining a rank up to all of his parameters. He also gets an additional bonus to his attack damage, but he will be automatically compelled to continue fighting until his enemy is silenced due to gaining effects similar to that of Mad Enhancement. Prelati's Spellbook: Gilles possesses the same eldritch tome used by his Caster counterpart, allowing him to summon familiars in the shape of cosmic horrors by offering human sacrifices. But doing so will immediately plunge Gilles into insanity, reverting him into his Caster form and causing him to lose his Noble Phantasm in this class. Class Skills * Mad Enhancement: The signature Class skill of Berserker-class Servants. Though he is reasonable and capable of coherent thought and able to converse with others, Gilles possesses an EX-Rank in this skill due to the special nature of his summoning and his infamy as the legend that inspired Bluebeard. * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Gilles B-rank Magic Resistance cancels spells with a chant below three verses, making it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect him. * Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Gilles possesses a B-Rank in this skill, allowing him to ride virtually any modern vehicle or mount with expert skill to superhuman speeds. Personal Skills * Golden Rule: A skill granted to those who are destined to amass vast fortunes and treasure. Gilles possesses a B-Rank in this skill due to his enormous fortune and territory in life. * Military Tactics: The ability to use one's tactical knowledge to one's advantage in group-based battles. It provides bonuses when utilizing or facing an attack on the level of an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. Due to acting as Jeanne's assistant on many of her exploits in their life, Gilles possesses a C-Rank in this skill. Additionally, he gains a pronounced bonus when participating in an offensive siege. * Prelati's Encouragement: A skill in which Francois Prelati offers Gilles his encouragement, raising Gilles's strength through magecraft, at the cost of Gilles' memories of his life after his death becoming more distinct, driving him closer and closer to insanity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Caster (Fate/Zero) Caster's Profile (Note: Caster had enough preparations for summons, but not his Gigantic Horror) Archer of Red (Atalanta) (Fate/Apocrypha) Archer's Profile (This was Base/Archer Atalanta against Saber Gilles) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Knights Category:Leaders Category:Summons Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Adults